1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a foam wrap package, and, more particularly, to a process for wrapping and protecting a roll of pressure-sensitive carbonless copy paper by simultaneously wrapping interleaved layers of stretch film and packaging foam onto the roll of carbonless paper.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, stretch wrapping machinery manufacturers have marketed equipment which combines spiral wrapping of stretch film with limited non-spiral wrapping of a single face corrugated medium or a kraft wrap. Traditionally, machines have been developed which provide foam wrap in one operation and then kraft wrap in a second operation, and have required a substantial amount of the wrapping process to be performed by hand.
Problems have occurred in the prior art with the existing foam/kraft packages. Specifically, these packages using kraft wrap cannot apply foam over the edge of a roll of pressure-sensitive carbonless paper without producing a bulky edge that makes roll stacking difficult. The absence of foam over the edge of the roll of carbonless paper leaves the roll subject to edge damage. Prior to this time a sufficient wrapping procedure or a final wrapped package has not been achieved in the art which would require only a relatively limited capital cost and produce a resultant packaged product which is easy to handle.